


Please

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, F/F, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Reader, Olivia Benson & You, Olivia Benson/Reader, Olivia Benson/You
Kudos: 41





	Please

Olivia chuckled darkly at the shuddering gasp escaping your lips as she rubbed at you through the fabric of your panties, teeth nipping their way down your neck. She’d barely gotten you undressed and you were already a whimpering shaking mess underneath her.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive…” You merely whined in response, hands grasping in at attempt to move her lips back to yours in a searing kiss. Her tongue invaded your mouth, unable to get enough of the taste of you, savouring the moans and groans leaving your lips, captured against her own. Eager fingers slid your underwear to the side, finally bare against your heat, your hips bucked at the featherlight tough, dragging through your folds, gathering the juices easily. “You like that baby girl?” She murmured, you nodded ferociously, begging for more. 

Olivia’s lips kissed down your neck, seeking purpose in leaving a deep mark against the soft skin, making sure everyone knew you belonged to her. She slowly rolled your clit between her fingers, relishing in the noises you made in response, you could barely handle it anymore, the carnal desire for her was the only thing racing through your head.

“Suppose you want me to fuck you, don’t you princess?”

“Please…” She stopped her movement, slapping your clit, 

“You can do better than that.” Panting with desire you managed to string together the words,

“Fuck me…please fuck me ‘Livia…”

“Good girl.” She lay a gentle kiss on your lips, plunging a skilled finger into your heat with ease, “You’re fucking soaking…” It only took a few pumps before she was very able to add a second finger, your hips rolling in time with her thrusts. Your hands grasped at her back, nails digging in lightly as you tried to pull her impossibly close to you, moaning at the feel of her skin burning against yours. Her fingers deftly plunged in and out of your fluttering walls, twisting and curling, dragging against your sensitive spongey parts, your breath only coming out in pants, eyes screwed shut in the ultimate pleasure. 

Her thumb flicked at your clit, your hand dug into her arm at the contact, squeezing tight as she began to circle your clit in timing with her thrusting fingers. She could feel you shaking beneath her, thighs trembling, clenching around her body. “Be good and cum for me baby girl…” Her voice husked against the shell of your ear, biting at your earlobe, the praise simply too much for you. You felt the coil tightening, flames overtaking your body as it burst, walls clenching around her fingers, body thrashing against hers, a string of swears and whimpers breaking free of your lips. Olivia cooed gentle praise at you, stroking your cheek as you came down from your heavenly high, laying gentle kisses along your jawline, softly meeting your lips.

“Feel better now baby?” You nodded, accepting her kiss, humming in satisfaction.

“Thank you.” You murmured, snuggling against her body, curling into her neck. You felt her lips meet your hair in a loving kiss before you fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
